Leaving
by CSI-Emily
Summary: Lucy is eighteen and is leaving for college. How will her family deal with it?


_This is a little something I came up with randomly._

_I own nothing, sadly :(_

_And now I present to you:_

**Leaving**

Lucy stood outside her family's apartment building in New York City. She was eighteen and it was time to leave for college. Her choice was Florida State, and she would be driving. Lindsay, her mom, was taking this a lot harder than Lucy expected.

"I can't believe how old you are. It seemed like just yesterday when I held you in my arms at the hospital." Lindsay said, crying.

"Come on mom. It's not like I'm going away forever. And you'll always have Dad and Katie." Katie was Lucy's little sister, who had just turned 14.

"It's just so hard to let you go. You have to promise you will call me, all the time."

"Alright, Mom. I will. Promise."

"Okay, baby, you're all set." Danny, Lucy's father, said coming out of the apartment. "Hey now, don't you forget about me. I wanna hear from you all the time, and never lose connection."

"I already promised mom I'd call. To be honest, I think you guys are overreacting."

"Lucy, when you have your own kids and they leave for college, you will be the same way." Lindsay told her daughter, then pulled her into a tight, never ending hug.

"Mhm, sure mom." Lucy said, then backed up and gave her dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek before getting into her car.

"Lucy, one more thing. If some guy ever hurts you in Florida, you know where to find me." Danny said to her now adult daughter.

"No offence, Dad, but I'm pretty sure no eighteen year old guy is going to be afraid of a forty five year old man."

"Yeah I know. But we've got the keys to the jail."

Lucy shared one more laugh with her dad and said goodbye, with tears threatening to fall. "Goodbye, you guys. You've raised me well." Lucy drove off down the road looking back into the rearview mirror seeing a sight that made tears start streaming down her face. Danny was embracing Lindsay and both of them were crying, no, _bawling_. Even Katie was crying. She had to prepare herself for the long trip down to Florida.

* * *

Once she arrived in a sunny Florida, Lucy went straight to her apartment. It was roomy, and in the city. But this city was nothing like New York. She wished she could be there now, with her mom and dad. A week later she called her mom. Just like she had every other night.

"Hello?" Lindsay said on the other line.

"Hey Mom. How are you guys doing up there?"

"We miss ya' Lucy. We really do."

"I miss you too. Is Dad there?"

"Of course, he's right here."

"Can you put him on speaker? I wanna talk to him." Lucy heard a beep and pretty soon she could hear her dad yelling at a game on TV, most likely football.

"Sorry if you can't hear me now. _Danny shut that thing off! Your daughter's on the phone_," Lucy heard her mom yell. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey honey, how ya' doin' down there?"

"Great! It is amazing down here. It's constantly sunny. You should come down and visit."

"Oh Lucy, we'd love to. But our work probably won't let us for a while." Lindsay said sadly.

"At least we've got the phone."

"True."

"So how's everyone doing up there?"

"Lindsay, gossiping is your thing. Why don't you fill her in."

"Thanks so much, Danny. Anyways, Stella is pregnant with her and Mac's second child. It's brought some happiness back into the lab. Flack is always saying how much he misses you; a day never goes by without him acknowledging that."

"Ahh, I miss Flack too. Do you have his cell number? Maybe I could call him sometime."

"I'm sure he'd love that honey. Do you want to know more about other people?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Adam proposed to Nicole, and she said yes. Sid announced his retirement, which gave Sheldon the opportunity to go back to the morgue and we believe he's going to take it. Your sister has become quite the dancer."

"I already knew that though," Lucy laughed, "I can't believe how much has happened in the short week I've been gone.""

"Well, our lab is a hectic place." Her dad said, "It's going to be weird without Sid though."

"Sid's got to be, what, seventy? It's his time. He can't stay there forever."

"Lucy! Be nice. You used to love Sid." Lindsay said, defending Sid.

"Sorry Mom."

"It's true." Muttered Danny. Lindsay sighed on the other end.

"I think I'm going to go to bed guys, I hope to see you soon." Lucy said.

"We do to Lucy. Bye."

"Bye." Soon after Lucy fell asleep.

* * *

Talking on the phone became a weekly event for the family, they talked for hours to catch up. Lucy believed this would become a ritual until she got out for the summer and was able to visit New York.

* * *

_You like? Haha I hope so, but it was probably not so good. So feel free to criticize me :) I can handle it_

_I have no intention to go on with it but if I should let me know._

_Emily :)_


End file.
